Terrain Up: Mother/Daughter Adventure
By The Terrarian Pony Author's note: I figured it would be cool to make a new Pony/Terraria series with a decent background. Also, I'm in this series! That's right, I've finally decided to create an OC that is sort of like me, I just need to color it with colored pencil (because who uses crayons anymore, am I right?) He/I will mostly be refered to as Terrarian in the series, but my OCs full full title is "The Terrarian Pony". All of the main characters are going to be OCs, apart from some of the Terrarian enemies that appear in the game of Terraria. Terra Redwind will be the same lesbian, kind-hearted, merciful, and horn-disabled unicorn as she always was in previous series with that particular OC in it. Seriously though, when have I ever not added Terra in any of my Pony/Terraria series? She's still going to have the sword/horn spell, and yes she is still going to have a crush on some pony of her own gender. I like these traits for this specific OC. Deal with it. Terrain Up Chapter 1: Mother/Daughter Adventure Story: Cherry Bomb:" C'mon momma! I'm really really excited to go adventuring with you this time!" The tiny earth pony filly shook me in my bed. She was pink with a red mane and tail, and had yet to earn her cutie mark. Her name is Cherry Bomb. My name is Terra Redwind, a unicorn mare, and Cherry Bomb's step-mother, but even though Cherry knows I had adopted her, she chooses to call me momma, because it makes her feel more comfortable. Terra:" Five more minutes?" I was really tired. Usually I could just use a certain spell so that I'm not so tired all the time, but it only lingers for a week, then I have to get a full night of rest before using it again. The filly bounced up and down on my whit hide and orange mane that rapped around my left leg. Cherry:" But you said that five minutes ago, and five minutes before that, and I'm really excited to go with you!" Terra:" What did I say about bouncing on me in bed?" The filly stopped and jumped off, giving me a sorry look. Cherry:" Sorry momma." My angry expression faded, and I smiled at the young filly and sighed. Terra:" Ok... pack some things, and I'll be up in five more minutes." Cherry:" Promise?" Terra:" Promise. And if I don't, you can yank me out of bed." I smiled, and the young earth pony giggled, nuzzled my cheek, and ran off to pack some things she would need for the trip. I looked at my Terrain Gadget to see the time. A Terrain Gadget is a small device on a pony's leg that is used to assist them in the great land of Terraria. I like to wear mine on my right leg. It shows a pony's health using big red hearts. Those hearts can be increased by breaking a heart crystal. After you have a maximum of twenty red hearts, you can eat life fruits in order to gain golden hearts. Golden hearts take less damage, and replenish quicker through time. I already have the max amount of golden hearts. A Terrain Gadget will also tell you how much mana you have. Mana is a type of magic. Unicorns have unlimited magic, unless they are using mana magic. In some universes, only unicorns can use magic, but in Terraria, there are different kinds of magic. Unicorn magic can only be used by unicorns. Mana magic on the other hoof, is used by all ponies. Mana magic requires a certain item or focus in order to use a certain mana spell. However, mana is limited, but it can replenish on it's own. The Terrain Gadget measures a pony's mana count using blue stars. Some times a yellow star would fall from the sky at night. If you collect five fallen stars, you could create a mana star. Mana stars are sweet, chewy, tasty snacks that can be eaten to gain maximum mana. Even if your mana is maxed out, mana stars are still one of the tastiest treats in Terraria. The Terrain Gadget will also show your inventory. It will also show what weapons you have, what type of weapons they are, and how much damage they'll do to monsters. There is also a part which will tell you what you are wearing, and if you wear armor, it will say how much it can defend you. Another amazing feature is that it has three maps. One is called the surface map, which shows where you are on the surface, and the other map is called the deep-terrain map, which will show a map of the underground. The deep-terrain map will also show where you are using your cutie mark, and if you don't have one yet, your face will be in that spot. The last map is called the cloud map, which is usually a map for pegasi who are flying in the sky, or walking on clouds. The Terrain Gadget can also show nearby enemies on both the surface map, and deep-terrain map, and will also notify them as hostile or non-hostile. It also uses a special spell that slows time, and helps with targeting. It's called a "Mana Assisted Targeting Spell", or "M.A.T.S." for short. It's a spell that uses mana in order to aim better. It also shows crafting recipes for items that can be crafted. The Terrain Gadget itself though is created using redstone, and varius types of substances found underground. Two of those substances are called chlorophyte, and hollowed bars, which are the two strongest crafting materials in Terraria. There are four types of weapons that ponies use in Terraria. Melee, Ranged, Magic, and Summoning. Melee is of course a close combat style, although some melee weapons use melee projectiles. Melee projectiles are light projectiles that shoot out of melee weapons. Ranged weapons are things like guns, shurikens, throwing knives, and bombs. Magic weapons consume mana, instead of ammo like ranged weapons do. Summoner weapons summon minions that look like certain enemies, but instead fight for you. Although I am a unicorn, my specialty is melee. Why? It's written on my cutie mark. A green Terra Blade. The thing is, I have a horn that turns into a green sword during combat... wait a minute. I touched my head... no horn. Terra:" Where's my horn?" As foal, I was very special unicorn. My horn would not stay on my head like other unicorns' horns did. It would fall off incedentally. I looked around, freaking out trying to find it. Terra:" Where did it go?" Cherry Bomb came in and saw me freaking out. Cherry:" Um... y-you told me to hold onto it last night so it wouldn't get lost." The filly held out the small white horn in her hoof to give it to me. The filly looked so scared at my reaction that her hooves were shaking. Terra:" Oh... I-I'm sorry Cherry... I-I didn't mean to frighten you..." Cherry seemed to calm down, but she still looked in desperate need of a reassuring hug. I rapped my front hooves around her in an embrace. Cherry:" It's ok. It's just... I get scared everytime you freak out like that. I didn't do something wrong did I?" Terra:" No sweety. I just... sometimes when that happens I forget to breathe." That only seemed to concern her, but I pressed her deeper into my chest and it seemed to calm her down a bit. Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)